Les Autres
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Alors que les temps étaient devenus calmes depuis peu, d'étranges créatures firent leurs apparitions à Karakura, pour le grand déplaisir d'Ichigo et de ses amis. Commence alors une aventure que personne n'oubliera de sitôt...
1. Apparition

**Titre : **Les autres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et ceux de -Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Remercions ces deux auteurs supers de les avoir créés :D

**Résumé : **Alors que les temps étaient devenus calmes depuis peu, d'étranges créatures firent leurs apparitions à Karakura, pour le grand déplaisir d'Ichigo et de ses amis. Commence alors une aventure que personne n'oubliera de sitôt...

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant puisque j'ignore un peu de quoi l'avenir de cette fic sera fait...)

**Personnages Principaux :** Lavi et Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Genre :** Aventure/Family (pour le moment en tous cas).

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est la première fois que j'écris un Cross-Over et je dois avouer être un peu paumée et aussi stressée quant à savoir si je serai lu mais surtout si cette histoire plaira. J'ai cette histoire dans la tête depuis longtemps donc bon, il a fallu que je l'écrive absolument et j'ai attendu plusieurs mois pour poster ne serai-ce que ce synopsis. Alors, si vous me lisez (et surtout si vous me lisez jusqu'au bout), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement, j'ai déjà une petite idée quant à la suite mais bon...Déjà, j'ai l'idée principale de cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas si mal parti en fait...

Je me suis relue un bon nombre de fois, j'espère n'avoir pas oublié de fautes. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance...

* * *

**Chapitre Un : Apparition.**

Zangetsu posé négligemment sur son épaule, Ichigo sauta au sol. Il poussa un profond soupir, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les environs, son esprit assaillit par les doutes.

Voilà plusieurs jours que le nombre de hollows avait considérablement diminué. D'après la Soul Society, jamais leur nombre ne s'était retrouvé aussi bas dans le monde des humains. Au début, Ichigo avait vu la nouvelle comme une bonne chose. Après tout, s'il y avait moins de hollows, il y aurait moins de morts. Mais voilà, cette bonne nouvelle n'était en réalité que l'annonce d'un gros problème.

Certains hollows venaient sur Terre pour ensuite disparaître on ne savait où. Et, apparemment, ils ne rentraient pas au Hueco Mundo. Leur population avait également diminuée là-bas, au grand dam des shinigamis qui ne savaient plus quoi penser.

Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui se chargeaient de les supprimer ? Mais, si c'était le cas, qui en serait capable ? Ils avaient beau réfléchir, il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir de l'œuvre des Quincy. Le dernier se trouvait être Ishida Uryû et le jeune homme, étant souvent aux côtés d'Ichigo et de ses amis, ne pouvait pas être coupable d'un tel changement. De plus, même s'il avait voulu en tuer autant, il n'aurait pu le faire seul.

De ce fait, tous ignoraient ce qui pouvait causer cette disparition soudaine.

Puis, un jour, tout changea.

Comme tous les jours, Ichigo allait au collège accompagné d'Ishida, Inoue, Chad et d'autres personnes. Comme à leurs habitudes, le badge du shinigami remplaçant ayant sonné, ils s'étaient tous rués à la porte de la salle dans laquelle ils faisaient cours et étaient partis en courant, prétextant un besoin urgent de se rendre aux toilettes, au grand désespoir de leur professeur qui ne savait plus comment les punir. Après tous, ces élèves avaient de bonnes notes et faisaient partie des meilleurs. Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment la motivation nécessaire pour les sanctionner. Elle avait déjà songé qu'ils devaient avoir des problèmes mais n'avait jamais osé s'en mêler.

Les adolescents, de leurs côtés, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dehors, Ichigo avait abandonné son corps et, se retrouvant dans sa tenue de shinigami, avait abattu de nombreux hollows avec ses compagnons. Ce jour-là, il y en avait autant que les précédents. Puis, après un dernier coup de zanpakuto, le roux avait récupéré son enveloppe corporelle, y était rentré à nouveau et était parti rejoindre ses camarades qui repartaient en classe.

Mais, le lendemain, les choses s'étaient passées autrement. Comme d'habitude, le badge brilla, sonna et bougea dans tous les sens. La seule différence qui avait lieu en cet instant était qu'ils se trouvaient sur le toit du lycée pour la pause déjeuné et qu'ils avaient laisser en plan Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo et Mizuiro, prétextant devoir aller quelque part pour une raison inconnue et urgente. Comme d'habitude, tous avaient activé leurs pouvoirs et avaient commencé leur combat. Mais, le hollow était trop fort. Après avoir frappé violemment Inoue, la propulsant contre le mur d'un bâtiment d'à côté, les garçons s'étaient élancé vers lui. Ils pensaient l'avoir quand soudain, la créature fit un gigantesque saut et sembla être prise d'une insoutenable douleur, son corps se convulsant à un rythme régulier. Le monstre hurla, plaquant ses mains sur ce qui semblaient être ses oreilles, comme si un son inaudible aux autres lui parvenait. Puis, tout était allé très vite. Le monstre avait cessé de pousser des hurlements et s'était rapproché du ciel. Avant qu'Ichigo et ses amis ne puisse l'atteindre, le mauvais esprit avait arraché une petite partie de l'étendue bleue, comme si on déchirait une simple feuille de papier, dans un crissement sourd. Contrairement au trou que cela faisait quand ils venaient du Hueco Mundo ou lorsqu'ils s'y rendaient, celui-ci n'était pas noir, ni sombre d'ailleurs. Une lumière blanche, presque bienveillante, jaillissait de cette fente et le hollow ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Sans plus attendre, un sourire machiavélique sur son masque hideux, il entra dans ce creux d'une blancheur éclatante. Son entrée provoqua un bruit immonde semblable au cri d'une personne que l'on torturait. Puis, l'entrée s'était refermée aussi facilement qu'elle s'était ouverte.

D'abord en colère de l'avoir laissé partir, les collégiens avaient commencé à s'interroger. Était-il bien parti au Hueco Mundo ? C'était la question qui revenait le plus dans leurs esprits.

Sans plus attendre, ils avaient contacté la Soul Society et étaient tombé sur un Byakuya à l'apparence bien plus glaciale qu'à l'accoutumé. Après avoir brièvement rapporté les évènements dont ils avaient été à la fois spectateurs et acteurs, le capitaine avait froncé ses sourcils, une lueur de surprise et d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles sombres. Ils avaient coupé la communication et les adolescents étaient repartis en cours, tentant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient d'éviter de ressasser ce qui s'était passé.

Les jours suivants, alors qu'il y avait de moins en moins de hollows, ce fut Renji qui les contacta. C'est à cet instant qu'ils apprirent que les shinigamis avaient mené leur petite enquête et avaient découvert que le nombre de hollows avait également régressé au Hueco Mundo et tous ignoraient ce qui leurs étaient arrivé et où ils se trouvaient.

Ichigo se tourna, faisant face à ses amis. Inoue ne souriait pas, perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'Ishida fronçait les sourcils. Chad se rapprocha d'Ichigo et, après un bref regard, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils pensaient tous à la même chose. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas très dur à deviner.

Le rouquin poussa un nouveau profond et long soupir, secouant doucement sa tête rousse de droite à gauche.

-Autant rentrer, annonça-t-il. Apparemment, il n'y en aura pas non plus aujourd'hui.

Les autres hochèrent la tête d'un air sérieux et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, la sonnerie du Soul Phone d'Ichigo retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde, personne ne s'y attendant. Un sourire à moitié amusé apparu sur les lèvres de l'ainé Kurosaki. Il se moquait intérieurement de sa propre réaction. Néanmoins, ce sourire disparu bien vite. Il était rare que la Soul Society l'appelle. Il attrapa le petit appareil qui se trouvait dans la poche de son hakama et le sortit, ouvrit le clapet et regarda l'écran sur lequel un énorme point lumineux clignotaient, son autre main tenant toujours fermement son sabre. Il fronça les sourcils, attirant d'autant plus l'attention de ses camarades. Ishida se pencha pour voir à son tour ce qui contrariait son compagnon d'arme lorsqu'il vit lui aussi le point qui semblait se déplacer. Cela se passait à quelques kilomètres de là où ils étaient, dans la forêt de Karakura.

-Bon sang, c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux brun.

Inoue, les yeux écarquillés, posait ses mains sur les épaules du quincy dans l'espoir de s'y appuyer pour voir à son tour ce qui se passait. Sado, beaucoup plus grand, avait perçut l'image qui clignotait sur l'écran de l'appareil.

-Aucune idée, répondit Ichigo après un instant de réflexion. Il avait beau réfléchir, remonter le temps dans ses souvenirs, jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille !

-Il faut qu'on y aille, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

Ils acquiescèrent et coururent le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où devait se trouver cette chose. Ils avançaient vite et ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans la forêt. Certains arbres étaient en feu. Il fallait à tous prix arrêter cet incendie avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts !

-Inoue, appelle les pompiers ! ordonna Ichigo d'une voix forte.

L'adolescente hocha vivement la tête, sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro des pompiers. Une fois qu'ils furent en lignes, elle leur expliqua en gros ce qui se passait. Le feu n'avait pas encore prit beaucoup d'ampleur mais il se propageait à une vitesse hallucinante. S'ils n'arrivaient pas vite, la forêt entière se retrouverait dans les flammes.

-Ils arrivent ! annonça-t-elle enfin en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son uniforme scolaire.

Un petit sifflement dans l'air les firent tendre l'oreille et une porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une porte de la Soul Society et ce fut avec surprise qu'ils virent Rukia et Renji sortir, l'air inquiet. Voyant les flammes autour d'eux, le rouge écarquilla les yeux.

-Il se passe quoi là ? s'écria-t-il.

-Que faite-vous ici ? questionna Ichigo, ignorant la question de son ami.

Rukia lui lança un regard las, comme si leur présence paraissait évidente.

-On a vu qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal ici. T'as vu sur ton Soul Phone ?

Le roux hocha la tête en guise de réponse et la brune fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris effrayés accompagnés de bruits s'apparentant à des coups de feu. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'agissait de coups de canon.

Sans se concerter, ils partirent tous dans la même direction, chacun s'armant, prêts à attaquer. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière enfouit dans la forêt et ce qu'ils virent les stoppa net. Une personne courait vers eux, la main en avant dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide. C'était une petite fille âgée d'à peine plus de sept ans. Ses joues étaient ravagées de larmes. Son instinct maternel touché, Inoue s'avança et voulu prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Cependant, elle fut retenue de justesse par Rukia qui regardait, horrifiée, les étranges marques qui apparaissaient progressivement sur le corps de l'enfant. Tous les remarquèrent, ces marques en forme d'étoiles noires qui recouvrait doucement le corps de l'enfant. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Rukia s'avança doucement, préférant se mettre en danger plutôt que ce soit Inoue qui touche la fillette.

-Petite, ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce où perçait l'inquiétude en attrapant la main de la petite fille.

Le corps de l'enfant semblait parcouru de spasmes alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus les adolescents et les deux shinigamis était les étoiles noires qui recouvraient toujours la peau de l'enfant. Bientôt, la peau fut entièrement noire et, sous leurs yeux effarés, le corps éclata en cendre, les habits vides tombant lentement au sol. Désorientée, Rukia ouvrit dans sa main et trouva encore des cendres de la fillette qui partaient et se répandaient au sol. La brune et Inoue mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches, répriment un cri de terreur.

Les garçons déglutirent. Ils ignoraient à quoi il faisait face mais c'était très dangereux. D'autres hurlements les sortirent de leur torpeur et ils se ruèrent vers l'origine des cris.

Devant eux, flottant doucement dans les airs, leur faisait face une bien étrange créature. Une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Des gens étaient au sol, certains dont la peau se recouvrait d'étoiles, d'autres qui partaient en cendre et encore d'autres personnes qui semblaient indemnes. La chose munie de plusieurs canons tira une fois de plus vers les humains et ce fut un homme qui se prit un petit missile dans le dos. C'est à cet instant que sa peau commença à se recouvrir d'étoiles.

-Il faut l'arrêter ! cria Inoue, folle de rage et de peur.

-Faite attention, intervint Ishida, il ne faut absolument pas qu'on touche ces missiles ! Sinon, on est mort !

Tous répondirent qu'ils avaient compris et ils s'apprêtèrent à avancer ainsi qu'à attaquer vers la créature. Cette dernière, ayant vraisemblablement sentit leur présence, se tourna lentement vers eux, leurs révélant un corps ovale, démuni de bras ou de jambes. Il n'y avait seulement que des canons qui recouvraient son corps mais le plus impressionnant était incontestablement son visage. Planté au milieu de son corps, les yeux de la créature étaient tournés vers eux. Ils étaient complètement vides. Sous chaque œil, il y avait d'étranges traces, comme si cette chose avait pleuré. De sa bouche entrouverte sortit un étrange son, comme si elle sanglotait et gémissait et, sur son front, il y avait un pentacle inversé.

De désagréables frissons parcoururent les colonnes vertébrales des jeunes soldats. Devant cette chose, ils se sentaient totalement démunis. Ils avaient l'impression que cette chose souffrait. Mais également que s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils se feraient tuer. En poussant un cri, histoire de se donner de la contenance, Renji, armé de Zabimaru, s'élança vers le monstre. Mais, au dernier moment, ce dernier tira. Les autres tentèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent de protéger les civils tout en essayant d'atteindre cette espèce de machine vivante. Mais, ils avaient beau donner des coups, rien n'y faisait. Les flèches d'Ishida rebondissaient sur son corps métallique tandis que les coups des trois shinigamis étaient inutiles, ne laissant même pas une seule trace sur cette incroyable armure.

Ils avaient beau donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, à aucun moment ils ne parvinrent à infliger une quelconque blessure à la chose. Voyant bien qu'ils leur étaient inférieurs en force, Inoue et Chad aida les civils restant à s'évader. Les trois shinigamis ainsi que le quincy, quant à eux, continuaient inlassablement à porter des coups, espérant toujours autant réussir à combattre cette chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

À force d'évider les coups de feu, ils se blessaient et, bientôt, à bout de force, ils s'écroulèrent à terre. Ichigo, ses mains posées à plat sur le sol, essayait de relever son corps, tentant de se relever tout en regardant Rukia, Renji et Ishida qui étaient dans un état aussi lamentable que le sien.

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? » s'interrogea le rouquin, les yeux embués par la fatigue. Jamais ils n'avaient été battus aussi vite mais surtout aussi facilement. Même s'ils avaient évité jusqu'à cet instant les obus qui avaient tué la fillette et d'autres personnes, ils n'avaient pas réussis une seule fois à blesser la chose. Ils avaient seulement réussis à se blesser tout seul, à force de vouloir éviter les différents missiles que leur envoyait la bête.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient y passer, que ce serait la fin pour eux, un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre. Les quatre amis usèrent de leur énergie restante afin de voir ce qui se passait. La chose se trouvait à présent enfermée dans une sorte de cube en verre, ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Elle avait beau taper sur les parois de sa prison, elle n'arriva pas à provoquer une seule fissure. Elle n'usa pas de ses canons, se trouvant beaucoup trop à l'étroit.

Aux yeux d'Ichigo, cette chose ressemblait à des Menos grandes. Aussi stupides semblait-il.

-Vous allez bien ? questionna une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Urahara, l'air inquiet et sérieux, tenant dans ses deux mains une étrange machine tournée en direction de la créature.

Ichigo ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Premières révélations

**Réponse à Mina :** Merci pour ta review, j'ai pris note de ce que tu pensais de mon premier chapitre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va un peu moins vite…

**Note :** Dans cette fanfic, pour le bien du déroulement de l'histoire, Ichigo et ses amis sont âgés de dix-huit ans… Vous en connaîtrez la raison en temps et en heure comme on dit :)

**Note 2 :** Réponses aux reviews (mis à part Mina à qui j'ai répondue en haut) à la fin.

_Bêta : V-Nott._

* * *

Chapitre Deux : Premières révélations.

Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant et il ouvrit les yeux avec une lenteur presque irréelle. Une fois les yeux ouverts, il observa le plafond et, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau, finit par sursauter. Il se redressa très vite, au point de s'attirer quelques vertiges. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une pièce qu'il connaissait très bien étant donné qu'il s'y trouvait généralement lorsqu'il était blessé. Il aimait cette pièce du magasin de Kisuke Urahara : elle avait quelque chose de paisible et une odeur qui le calmait considérablement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son torse et examina d'un œil peu connaisseur les bandages qui l'entouraient. Ils ne semblaient pas être tâchés de sang et le jeune homme en déduisit qu'on devait les avoir changé deux ou trois fois pendant son sommeil.

Il posa les paumes de ses mains à plat sur le parquet et entreprit de se lever, ce qui lui valut une grimace. Inoue ne l'avait pas soigné comme d'habitude ? En pensant à la jeune fille, une boule se forma dans son ventre. Était-elle blessée ? Et les autres, étaient-ils sains et saufs ?

Il se hâta de se lever complètement puis ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à une autre pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient Urahara, Renji, Rukia, Chad et Ishida. Il resta au pied de la porte, immobile durant quelques secondes. Il observa d'un œil critique ses amis et fut soulagé en voyant qu'ils allaient plus ou moins bien. Seule l'absence de la rousse l'inquiétait.

-Tiens Ichigo-kun, bien dormi ? questionna le marchant blond, son éventail fermé dans sa main, le rendant plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Le roux cligna des yeux, ses sens encore ensommeillés, puis hocha la tête avant de s'avancer et de s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis qui le saluèrent. L'heure n'était ni la plaisanterie ni à l'amusement et l'atmosphère était tendue entre les amis d'Ichigo et l'homme blond. Si tendue qu'elle en était presque palpable…

-Où est Inoue ? demanda le Shinigami remplacent sans aucun préambule.

-Dans une pièce en train de se reposer. Elle n'est pas assez en forme pour vous soigner mais dès qu'elle le sera, elle le fera.

Un silence suivit la déclaration du marchant. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Tessai en tablier qui portait un plateau. Il le posa sur la table et plaça une tasse de thé brûlante devant chaque personne. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à son patron et sortit.

N'appréciant pas ce silence pesant, Ichigo regarda du coin de l'œil ses amis, les poings crispés. Même Renji semblait calme malgré ses sourcils froncés et son regard embêté.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?! s'énerva soudain le jeune homme en tapant du point sur la table basse, manquant de peu de faire déborder toutes les tasses.

Urahara poussa un long soupir, se tourna vers le jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tout d'abord, calme-toi, Ichigo. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

-Vous allez enfin nous le dire, maintenant qu'Ichigo est là ? dit Renji, agacé alors que les autres semblaient en avoir tout autant marre.

L'ancien shinigami déplia son éventail et le plaça devant sa bouche, l'air songeur. Il pencha doucement son visage sur le côté gauche puis soupira :

-En réalité, je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces créatures ? questionna Ichigo. Et c'est vous qui les avez arrêté, n'est-ce pas ?! Avec quoi ? Comment peut-on les battre ?

Urahara fit un petit geste de la main devant Ichigo, lui demandant silencieusement qu'il cesse de parler.

-Voilà déjà bien trop de questions. Enfin… pour tout vous dire, ces créatures sont des Akumas.

Les jeunes gens froncèrent les sourcils à l'unisson.

-Des Akumas ? questionna Ichigo, l'air complètement perdu.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces créatures. Il savait pertinemment que le mot « akuma » désignait « démon » mais il ressentait au fond de lui que ce qu'ils avaient combattu n'étaient pas des démons à proprement parlé. Et voilà où était le problème : il ne savait rien concernant ces nouveaux ennemis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à ses amis et, à la vu de leurs regards perdus, comprit que les autres non plus ne savaient pas à quoi ils avaient à faire.

Urahara ignora la réponse du roux et après avoir bu une gorgé de thé, continua de répondre aux précédentes questions :

-Oui, je suis venu afin de vous aider. Malheureusement, je ne les ai pas réellement combattus et ils sont partis très rapidement. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question…

Ichigo, qui était jusqu'alors occupé à regarder sa tasse brûlante, releva ses yeux, intéressé et impatient vers le blond, tout comme ses compagnons : s'il pouvait connaître la manière de les battre dès cet instant, il en serait très heureux…

-Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas les battre et encore moins les détruire.

Alors que l'incompréhension s'empara de son esprit, Renji hurla un puissant « PARDON ?! » auquel l'ancien capitaine répondit par un simple « calme-toi, parasite… ». Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges lança un regard peu amène au blond, agacé d'être surnommé de la sorte. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une pique sévère qui n'aurait pourtant seulement fait rire le marchand, Rukia prit la parole :

-Ils sont partis ? Comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Sûrement étaient-ils appelés ailleurs… répondit Kisuke d'une voix lointaine alors qu'il fixait son thé sans vraiment le voir, les yeux dans le vague.

-Et comment savez-vous ce qu'ils sont ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Ishida qui venait de parler. Les yeux plissés, l'air suspicieux, le jeune homme observa le visage de l'ancien capitaine qui sembla se figer un instant. Il était clair que le blond avait espéré, sans doute quelques temps, que cette question ne soit pas posée. Il prit sa tasse et but deux grosses et longues gorgées qui lui brulèrent la gorge puis grimaça.

-Eh bien, dit-il en posant l'objet sur la table, c'est assez long à expliquer en fait…

Les jeunes gens continuaient à le regarder et ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

-Kisuke ! s'énerva Rukia, devançant de peu les garçons. Ce n'est pas le moment de se taire et de faire des cachotteries ! Des gens sont morts hier ! Et nous n'avons rien pu faire alors s'il existe un moyen pour…

-Non. Je le répète et le répèterai mais vous ne pouvez rien faire, soupira enfin l'homme.

Il releva le visage, regarda un instant les personnes présentes et décida qu'il fallait qu'il leur dise ce qu'il se passait. Ce ne serait pas évident, loin de là mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Inoue, suivie de près par Tessai. Tous se mirent à la regarder, évaluant rapidement son état : un bandage entourait son crâne et elle avait un pansement sur son bras. Hormis cela, elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien et elle avait l'air - aussi incroyable que cela puisse être - en pleine forme.

-Que se p…

-Tu tombes bien. J'allais justement expliquer la situation…

La jeune fille regarda ses amis, semblant elle aussi évaluer leurs états, puis elle regarda Urahara qui lui indiquait de s'asseoir. En silence, elle prit place entre Rukia et Chad, jetant de petits coups d'œil curieux et anxieux à tous ses amis. A peine fut-elle assise qu'immédiatement Tessai lui donna une tasse de thé qu'elle remercia chaleureusement.

-Ça va ? questionna Ichigo en la regardant.

Sentant les regards se poser sur elle, la rousse se sentit rougir. Elle plaça ses mains devant elle, comme si elle était désolée, et fit un grand sourire :

-Oui oui, tout va bien.

Les autres semblèrent se détendre un instant avant que leur attention ne se porte à nouveau sur l'ancien capitaine blond.

-Alors ? dit Chad d'une voix calme.

L'homme but une nouvelle gorgée et grimaça en remarquant qu'il avait terminé sa tasse de thé. Il lança un regard triste à Tessai, ce dernier s'empressant de le resservir.

Kisuke poussa un long mais faible soupir, fatigué et ne sachant pas comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune Kurosaki et son cœur se serra en pensant au père de ce dernier. Non. Il ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Il se devait de leur dire la vérité.

« Désolé Isshin… » pensa-t-il avant de poser son coude sur la table basse et de laisser reposer de manière nonchalante sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

-C'est assez compliqué… commença-t-il. Voyez-vous, il existe plusieurs dimensions comme le monde réel, la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo…

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, attendant la suite.

-Mais il existe bien d'autres dimensions. Et ces créatures viennent de l'une d'entres elles.

-Une autre dimension ? s'exclama Rukia qui s'était relevé sans s'en rendre compte. Mais je croyais qu'on les connaissait toutes ?

-Seules de rares personnes sont au courant de cette information. Aussi, je vous prierais de ne pas la dévoiler à n'importe qui.

La petite Shinigami serra les dents et se rassit sous l'œil attentif de l'homme.

-Et que savez-vous sur cette dimension ? demanda Uryû Ishida, ses yeux continuant à fixer le visage qui lui faisait face.

Urahara se mit à sourire légèrement et plaça un éventail devant ses lèvres, masquant son rictus d'une manière sournoise.

-Absolument rien ! répondit-il.

-Dites-nous la vérité ! s'écria Ichigo. Si vous savez comment ces choses s'appellent, c'est que vous savez des informations sur cette dimension !

Kisuke posa son regard sur le roux et abaissa son éventail.

-C'est exact. Je connais un peu cette dimension.

Il s'arrêta un instant, ôta son bob pour se masser confortablement la nuque et se gratter l'arrière du crâne, l'air embarrassé, puis replaça le chapeau sur sa tête et décida de poursuivre la conversation :

-C'est une dimension parallèle à la notre, expliqua-t-il. Là-bas, il s'agit de la réplique parfaite de notre dix-neuvième siècle. Les pays se nomment de la même manière, les continents également. Cependant, ces personnes n'ont pas vécues dans notre passé. Elles vivent en même temps que nous, respirent, marchent… Et puis, de ce fait, leur histoire n'est pas véritablement la même que la notre. Il existe des guerres qu'elles ont connues et que nous n'avons pas connues et réciproquement. Tout comme l'avancée technologique… Par exemple, leur Vatican est très avancé en ce qui concerne les sciences… Mais à part quelques élites, rares sont les vieilles voitures et, autant le dire, ce n'est pas un monde moderne. En tous cas, pas aussi moderne que le notre…

-Et là-bas aussi il y a des esprits ? Ils vont aussi à la Soul Society ? questionna Renji, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Oh que non… Cette dimension n'est pas reliée à la Soul Society, ni au Hueco Mundo ni à notre monde réel. Leur monde réel est beaucoup trop éloigné… Leurs esprits vont dans leur « paradis », je suppose…

-Mais alors, comment ces choses ont pu venir ici ?

-Une brèche a été ouverte. Et ça n'est pas la première fois…

-Pas la première fois ? Comment ça ?

Le regard de Kisuke s'assombrit considérablement. Il semblait se dire qu'il en avait trop dit. Qu'il en disait trop.

Il fallait qu'il pèse ses mots, qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il dise, sans pour autant leur mentir.

-C'est vous qui l'avait ouverte, la première fois ? demanda Inoue.

-Oui. Mais c'était eux qui m'avaient contacté en premier. Je devais leur envoyer…, il fronça les sourcils et posa ses doigts sur la tasse de thé,… quelque chose.

-Eux ? Les personnes vivant là-bas ?

Urahara sourit.

-Mieux, dit-il. Des personnes capables de battre ces monstres.

-Mais vous aviez dit…

-Mais ils sont incapables de combattre les Hollows. Et l'arrivée de ces monstres chez nous me confirme l'idée que j'avais eu il y a quelques jours déjà : des Hollows sont partis là-bas. Ils ne peuvent pas les combattre et nous, nous sommes impuissants face aux Akumas.

-Mais alors des gens sont en danger ! s'exclama Ichigo.

-Il faut y aller de ce pas ! s'écrièrent Rukia et Renji à leur tour.

-Je viens aussi ! indiqua Orihime en levant la main.

-Du calme ! tempéra le blond en portant une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Inoue et Ishida se regardèrent, sourcils froncés.

-Je pense en effet qu'il faut que vous y alliez. Néanmoins, reprit Urahara en voyant un certain rouquin prêt à partir, il me faut le temps d'ouvrir une porte. Sachez également que ce n'est pas sans risque…

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient étaient risqués alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

-Donnez-moi jusqu'à demain. Demain, j'aurai ouvert une porte mais il faut aussi que je contacte quelqu'un pour expliquer la situation actuelle.

-Quelqu'un de là-bas ?

Le marchant secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non. La personne qui a ouvert la brèche avec moi dans le passé.

Voyant le visage obscur du blond, personne ne l'interrogea sur ce sujet.

-Mais… vous êtes vraiment sûrs ? s'inquiéta tout de même le blond, lançant un regard mystérieux au jeune Kurosaki.

-Occupe-toi de fabriquer cette porte et on y va demain ! répondit Renji pour tous.

Kisuke Urahara se leva et regarda Tessai. Les deux hommes se firent un regard entendu, puis le blond fit à nouveau face aux autres :

-Demain, je vous expliquerai ce que vous devrez faire et j'essaierai de détailler le mieux possible les personnes que vous devrez trouver. Inoue-chan, soigne tes amis s'il te plaît et soigne également tes blessures. Ensuite, préparez vos affaires et essayez de prendre des habits simples qui ne font pas très moderne. Je vais préparer des corps artificiels pour Renji-kun et Rukia-chan.

Tous répondirent un « ok » avant que le blond ne s'approche de la porte pour quitter la pièce, l'air de ne pas aller très bien.

-Attendez, Urahara-san !

Le blond se tourna vers Chad et le questionna du regard.

-Comment nomme-t-on ces personnes qui sont capables de battre ces akumas ?

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du blond. Mais, ce sourire n'était pas seulement amusé. Ichigo cru y voir de la nostalgie, de la tristesse et une profonde culpabilité.

Le marchand ouvrit la porte puis, avant de sortir, répondit :

-Des exorcistes.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Au premier Guest : **Oula, je ne comptais pas du tout laisser tomber cette fanfiction (surtout qu'elle vient à peine de commencer xD). L'arrivée des exorcistes se fera en temps et en heure :D J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Deuxième Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as tout autant apprécié cette suite !

**Baka sempa : **Un(e) fan de Kanda ? x) Ah ah ! Je l'adooore /zbaff/ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :)


	3. Homme – cheveux bleus – français

Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et pour avoir su être patient. Avec le bac, ce n'est décidément pas facile d'écrire mais ne vous en faites pas, je finis toujours mes histoires !

**Note :** Dans cette fanfic, pour le bien du déroulement de l'histoire, Ichigo et ses amis sont âgés de dix-huit ans… Vous en connaîtrez la raison en temps et en heure comme on dit :) Sinon, s'il y avait une troisième catégorie, je pense que j'aurais également mis « humour » car, décidément, je n'arrive jamais à rester bien longtemps sérieuse. Je me suis bien éclatée dans ce chapitre mais je ne sais même pas si ça fera rire quelqu'un x)

**Note 2 :** Réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin.

_Bêta : V-Nott (ah…qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas sans le sel, n'est-ce pas p)._

* * *

Chapitre Trois : « Homme – cheveux bleus – français ».

_« -Des exorcistes. »_

Décidément, Ichigo allait de surprises en surprises.

Il avait toujours cru que les exorcistes étaient des prêtres comme ceux que l'on pouvait croiser dans la rue ou voir à la télé lors des films ou des apparitions du pape au Vatican. Des prêtres avec un peu plus d'expérience, sans doute. Seulement, avec cette histoire, il pensait davantage au film « L'exorcisme » plutôt qu'à autre chose.

Il soupira.

Allongé dans son lit, le jeune Kurosaki ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être le lendemain et d'en savoir plus, même si la peur qu'il éprouvait face aux Akuma était bien présente en lui.

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il tentait d'imaginer ce à quoi ressembleraient les exorcistes. Il les imaginait aisément habillés d'une longue robe noire, un col blanc et une grande croix sur leur poitrine. Quant au physique, il les imaginait vieux, barbus avec des lunettes et l'air sévère. Sa vision des choses était sans aucun doute simplette et un peu drôle mais il n'arrivait pas à coller une autre image à ce titre.

Ichigo jeta un léger coup d'œil fatigué aux habits qu'il avait mis de côté pour le lendemain et espéra que ça suffirait. Ce n'était pas pour dire mais il n'avait pas spécialement d'habits adéquats pour le dix-neuvième siècle et il se doutait déjà qu'il serait traité de sorcier dès qu'il aurait posé un pied – même juste un orteil – sur le sol de cette autre dimension.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que le jeune homme s'endormit d'un coup, d'un sommeil de plomb.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin de Urahara, il était dix heures du soir. Ils devaient arriver tard afin d'éviter d'apparaître dans l'autre monde aux yeux de tous.

Le vendeur et accessoirement ancien Shinigami les regarda à tour de rôle, jetant un regard désolé à leur vêtements. A croire que ces jeunes ne pouvaient rien trouver d'autre que des vêtements très colorés.

Renji et Rukia, dans leur corps artificiel, étaient tout deux habillés le plus simplement possible, à savoir d'un pantalon et d'un tee shirt à couleur unique.

Dans un profond soupir, Kisuke Urahara sortit quelques instants de la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés et revint avec de gros et longs bouts de tissus entièrement noirs.

Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Renji et Rukia haussèrent les sourcils. Lorsqu'on leur donnait des capes, ils avaient pris l'habitude de devoir se vêtir de tissu beige. Mais là, avec la capuche en prime, c'était des habits dignes de films d'horreur.

-Vous allez mettre ça par-dessus vos vêtements, vous attirerez moins l'attention de cette manière.

-Bon sang, on va dans une secte ou quoi ? s'exclama Renji, le regard méfiant.

Le vendeur sembla méditer quelques instants ces paroles puis finit par regarder le Shinigami :

-Ce n'est pas mal comme mot pour définir ce groupe, en effet.

Renji tressaillit, soufflant un « sérieux ? » auquel personne ne répondit et tous s'habillèrent des longues capes noires. Ichigo plissa le nez, se faisant la remarque qu'ils avaient tous l'air de grands mages noirs.

Le blond les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il se hâta de dissimuler derrière son éventail qu'il venait de reprendre.

-Tout d'abord, commença-t-il, vous ne vous retrouverez pas dans leur Japon mais dans leur Scandinavie. Pour les problèmes de langues, ne vous faites aucuns soucis, vous parlerez la leur sans aucun problème.

Avant même que les jeunes gens ne puissent poser ne serai-ce qu'une question, l'ancien Shinigami continua sur sa lancée :

-J'ai contacté leur supérieur et, comme je vous l'ai dis hier, je vais vous donner la description qu'il m'a faite de l'exorciste que vous devez trouver. Soyez attentif, vous devez absolument vous en souvenir. Une fois que vous serez là-bas, seuls eux pourront vous ramener ici. Si vous ne les trouvez pas, il n'y aura aucun moyen de retour. Bien compris ?

Les six compagnons déglutirent difficilement mais finirent pas hocher la tête vivement.

-Bien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, presque tous les exorcistes sont en mission pour le moment. Tous à l'exception d'un, apparemment. Il s'agirait d'un exorciste de sexe masculin ayant les cheveux bleus et d'origine française.

Des cheveux bleus ? Ichigo se rendait compte qu'il en était loin des exorcistes tout barbus avec leurs cheveux blancs.

-Aussi, leur dirigeant m'a expliqué que cet…exorciste semble être assez novice puisqu'il serait arrivé dans l'Organisation depuis peu. Il ne peut malheureusement pas charger quelqu'un d'autre donc soyez extrêmement attentifs. Vous ne devez surtout pas le rater.

Tous hochèrent une fois encore la tête dans un bel ensemble. Puis, étant satisfait, Urahara les mena au sous-sol. Les futurs voyageurs s'étonnèrent de voir que l'ancien capitaine n'avait pas fabriqué de porte et ils se demandèrent par quel moyen ils allaient bien pouvoir parvenir à rejoindre ce monde.

Comme s'il avait entendu leur question informulée, le blond se dépêcha de répondre :

-Dans ce monde, il existe une sorte de…magie. Je ne saurais pas véritablement comment décrire cette chose mais une porte comme celles que vous avez utilisées avant ne servirait à rien. Gardez à l'esprit que la dimension dans laquelle vous allez vous rendre est vraiment éloignée de la notre…

Le marchant prit une poudre blanche que les autres reconnurent rapidement comme étant du sel et traça sur le sol un grand pentacle. D'un geste, il fit comprendre aux autres de se placer au centre du pentacle, ce qu'ils firent en prenant bien garde de ne pas marcher sur les lignes de sel.

-Vous vous souvenez de tout ? questionna Urahara

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Le sourire qui avait prit place auparavant sur les lèvres du marchand disparu. Ses traits devinrent nostalgiques…

-Vous êtes vraiment sûrs ? questionna-t-il après un court silence. On peut encore faire demi-tour…

Ichigo hésita à se défiler. Quelque chose chez le blond lui disait qu'il allait avoir une sacrée surprise en allant dans cette dimension et qu'elle ne lui plairait sans doute pas tant que ça. Néanmoins, il se rattrapa bien vite. Des personnes étaient en train de mourir là-bas et s'ils ne faisaient rien, cela allait empirer.

-Oui, répondit-il, aussitôt suivit par ses amis.

Kisuke fit un petit hochement de la tête, l'air grave et psalmodia une incantation dans une langue qui leur était à tous inconnue. Une grande lumière verte pâle jaillit de chaque ligne de sel et, bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par cette même lumière qui ne cessait d'accroitre.

-ICHIGO !

Le rouquin chercha du regard le marchant blond.

-URAHARA ?

-N'EN VEUX PAS A TON PÈRE !

Puis, il y eu un bruit sourd et ils sentirent leurs corps propulsés brusquement dans tous les sens à une vitesse affolante.

Lorsque tout cessa, ils se retrouvèrent, titubant, dans un lieu totalement désert.

Ils pouvaient voir la lumière disparaître peu à peu de sous leurs pieds et ils sentirent tous un léger sentiment de peur s'insinuer dans leurs veines.

Ichigo et ses amis jetèrent des regards en tous sens et se rendirent compte que là aussi il faisait nuit. Ils se trouvaient dans un village qui avait l'air tout petit mais surtout…pas moderne. Ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le passé, même s'ils savaient que ce n'en était pas le cas.

Ils voyaient quelques lumières allumées dans des maisons et d'autres où il ne régnait que le noir complet. A cette heure là, nombreux devaient être ceux qui étaient en train de dormir.

« Trouver un homme aux cheveux bleus et d'origine française » pensa Ichigo.

Il ignorait bien ce que pouvait lui apprendre la dernière information mais il préférait s'en souvenir. On ne savait jamais et là l'enjeu était trop grand pour qu'ils puissent se perdre. Et, pour une fois, le rouquin songea qu'il valait mieux éviter de foncer tête la première. Ces lieux ne lui inspiraient vraiment pas confiance et, en regardant ses compagnons, il comprit qu'il en était de même pour les cinq autres.

-On devrait se séparer, dit-il.

Ishida acquiesça vigoureusement.

Ils discutèrent brièvement et bientôt, trois groupes furent organisés. Rukia partit de son côté avec Orihime, Chad était accompagné d'Ishida et Ichigo se mit également en marche suivit par Renji. Comme le village était de taille vraiment modeste, ils ne se retrouveraient sans doute pas très éloignés les uns des autres.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait aller par où ? questionna l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention.

Non loin d'eux, il y avait ce qui semblait être une taverne. De loin, on pouvait voir que les lieux étaient très éclairés et qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait même percevoir des rires et le tintement de verres qui se cognent les uns aux autres.

Se lançant un regard entendu, les deux compagnons avancèrent en direction de la taverne, leur cape sur les épaules. Lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus près et qu'ils aperçurent les clients, ils se dirent que, après tout, on les laisserait bien entrer de cette manière.

Ce fut Renji qui poussa le bâtant de la porte. Il craignait que les rires cessent et que les regards se tournent vers eux mais personne ne sembla se questionner et encore moins prêter attention aux deux inconnus encapuchonnés qui venaient d'arriver.

Avec appréhension, les deux japonais s'avancèrent vers une table, histoire de paraître à peu près normal et y prirent place.

Ichigo leva la main, prêt à se défaire de sa capuche mais Renji lui donna un coup de pied. Le roux poussa un faible gémissement de douleur qui, heureusement, ne fut pas entendu et jeta un regard noir au Shinigami.

-Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il ?

-Vaut mieux faire attention. Vraiment, répondit l'autre.

Le fils Kurosaki grimaça en réponse, songeant qu'il aimerait bien donner un coup de pied en retour à son collègue mais chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Mieux valait ne pas commencer une bagarre dans cet endroit.

A la place, il préféra regarder discrètement autour de lui à la recherche d'un homme qui pourrait faire penser à un prêtre avec des cheveux bleus. Malheureusement, toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes semblaient n'être que des habituées qui venaient boire tout leur saoul à cet endroit. Un peu plus et il se serait cru dans un repaire de Vikings.

Soudain, ses pensées s'égarèrent et il grimaça. Pourquoi Urahara lui avait dit de ne pas en vouloir à son père ? Les paroles criées par le blond juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent résonnaient dans son crâne et il n'en trouvait pas le sens. Tout d'abord, il ignorait ce que pourrait avoir son père avec cette histoire. Après… pourquoi l'ancien capitaine lui avait demandé ça avec une telle virulence ?

Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien avec le visage qu'arborait parfois le blond.

Qu'était-il arrivé qu'il ignorait encore ?

-Ichigo ! murmura une voix avec empressement.

Le Shinigami Remplaçant regarda Renji, l'air interrogateur et son ami lui fit un faible mouvement de la tête.

Ce fut là qu'il le vit.

Au fond de la salle, dans un coin moins fréquenté, il y avait un homme encapuchonné comme eux. Cependant, quelque chose disait à Ichigo que ce dernier n'était certainement pas l'exorciste aux cheveux bleus et d'origine française. Non. Cette personne qui était isolée dans son coin était… étrange. De là où ils étaient, Ichigo et Renji sentaient sans peine une aura maléfique. Cet homme – si ça en était un – n'avait pas l'air très aimable. Loin de là. Il avait même tout l'air d'un criminel. En tous cas, les deux étrangers comprirent la raison pour laquelle les autres clients et même le personnel ne s'étaient pas alarmés à leur venue. L'autre personne était beaucoup plus effrayante qu'eux.

-Je pense qu'on devrait partir… souffla Ichigo, ce à quoi Renji acquiesça.

Doucement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent les lieux alors que d'autres personnes sortaient devant eux. Par reflex, ils se mirent à les suivre de loin, espérant peut-être que ça les mèneraient à la personne qu'ils devaient trouver.

Cependant, ils ne marchaient pas depuis cinq minutes qu'ils remarquèrent qu'on les filait.

A quelques mètres derrière eux, l'autre homme encapuchonné les suivait sans discrétion.

Le rouquin fronça d'autant les sourcils plus qu'à l'accoutumé et, une fois arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se rua sur l'inconnu. Ce dernier fit un pas agile et rapide sur le côté, le roux se rattrapant de justesse afin de ne pas se retrouver allongé au sol.

Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui leurs arrivaient, ils furent tous les deux ramenés au sol d'un mouvement. Ichigo tourna son visage et vit le visage de l'assaillant.

-Akuma… ! souffla l'homme avec rage.

Les yeux de Renji et d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent.

Ils n'étaient pas tombés sur un homme d'origine française avec des cheveux bleus. Alors ça, non. Cependant, en voyant le grand brun de leur âge typé asiatique, ils se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient tout de même pas trouvés quelqu'un qui pourrait les éclairer.

Si, bien sûr, cette personne daignait les laisser en vie.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Devil Duck** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur :D J'espère que cette suite aura été à ton goût !

**Guest** : Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, j'espère tout de même que tu as aimé !


	4. Un japonais asocial et un gamin

**Note :** Dans cette fanfic, pour le bien du déroulement de l'histoire, Ichigo et ses amis sont âgés de dix-huit ans… Vous en connaîtrez la raison en temps et en heure comme on dit :) Sinon, s'il y avait une troisième catégorie, je pense que j'aurai également mis « humour » car, décidément, je n'arrive jamais à rester sérieuse bien longtemps. A chaque fois, je m'éclate à écrire et parfois je délire un peu et je crains que la plupart d'entre vous ne puissent comprendre mon cerveau… puisque moi-même je n'arrive pas à la comprendre.

**Note 2 :** Réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je ne fais que jou-jou avec eux, surtout avec mon Kandy-choux, Ichigoux et Lavinoux. Et peut-être Allen-choux, on verra. En tous cas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Katsura Hoshino.

**Risque de Spoil :** Et pour ceux qui connaissent -Man mais qui ne voient pas qui est _Timothy Hearst_, c'est normal, il n'apparait que dans le manga. Après, je parlerai peut-être d'_Alma_ mais encore, vous découvrirez tout en même temps que notre petit Kurosaki. Par contre, si vous voulez continuer à lire -Man, que vous n'avez toujours pas entendu parler d'Alma, d'exorcistes de seconde génération ni des expériences faites par le Vatican et que vous ne souhaitez pas être spoilé, eh bien lisez le manga avant de lire cette fanfic'. Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu à l'avance. Par contre, n'ayez crainte, je ne prendrais pas en compte la fuite d'Allen… Ah oui et Kanda a toujours le simple statut d'exorciste si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Rheum rheum.

BREF ! Bonne lecture !

**Bêta :** V-Nott (Merci merci merci ! :D)

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre : Un japonais asocial et un gamin. **

_-Akuma… ! souffla l'homme avec rage. _

_Les yeux de Renji et d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent. _

_Ils n'étaient pas tombés sur un homme d'origine française avec des cheveux bleus. Alors ça, non. Cependant, en voyant le grand brun de leur âge typé asiatique, ils se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient tout de même pas trouvés quelqu'un qui pourrait les éclairer. _

_Si, bien sûr, cette personne daignait les laisser en vie._

* * *

Les deux Shinigamis se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Mais, alors qu'ils voyaient très bien que le jeune homme devant eux s'apprêtait à leur donner son coup fatal, Ichigo leva ses deux mains, ses yeux n'émettant qu'une pure détresse.

-Attend ! s'écria-t-il. T'es un exorciste hein ?

Il pensait attirer la curiosité du japonais mais sa phrase ne fit qu'attiser encore plus la colère de ce dernier qui plaça la lame de son sabre juste sous le menton du rouquin. Ce dernier déglutit, cherchant une solution pour s'éloigner de cet inconnu qui n'hésiterait certainement pas à le tuer s'il le fallait.

-Nous sommes du même côté ! s'écria Renji à son tour, tentant de venir au secours de son ami.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? questionna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Nous avons été envoyé afin de vous aider. On devait trouver un exorciste français aux cheveux bleus.

L'exorciste les regarda tour à tour puis, en lâchant un « Tch » énervé, il sortit de sa poche une petite boule noire. Cette dernière voleta dans les airs et se mit juste à côté du visage de l'inconnu en colère. La petite boule se mit à faire de légers bruits jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse alors entendre, comme si elle sortait d'elle. Cela ressemblait un peu comme un téléphone portable ou un talkie-walkie.

-Oui ?

La voix était celle d'un garçon qui était sans doute très jeune puisque la voix était à peine plus grave que celle d'une fille.

-Oï ! Le gosse ! Tu fous quoi ?

La voix à l'autre bout eut un petit son indigné, puis un minuscule grognement, comme si « le gosse » était sur le point de s'énerver.

-Je cherche des personnes !

Le jeune homme brun jura quelques instants puis poussa un profond soupir.

-Viens là, ils sont avec moi.

Les deux Shinigamis purent à peine entendre un « Hein ? » que le brun avait déjà « coupé l'appel » avec le « gosse ». A la suite de cet appel, le japonais resta debout, les toisant d'un regard peu amène. Les deux Shinigamis se sentaient mal à l'aise sous ce regard. D'habitude, ils ne se seraient pas empêchés de gueuler sur cet inconnu ou au moins d'essayer d'engager la discussion. Seulement, ils se trouvaient en terrain inconnu et ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir plus de problèmes qu'ils n'avaient déjà.

Ils durent attendre au moins vingt minutes sans que rien n'arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent l'arrivée de leurs amis. Rukia, Chad, Ishida et Orihime jetèrent un regard intrigué face au japonais aux longs cheveux bruns qui ne cilla pas face aux inconnus qui étaient, à ses yeux, tous habillés de manière on ne peut plus étrange.

L'inconnu au sabre les examina de son regard imperturbable. Les six compagnons se regardaient entre eux, se parlaient doucement – en murmurant presque – jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange personnage pointa le bout de son nez.

Petit, il ne devait même pas faire un mètre cinquante et était mince. L'air très jeune, Ichigo ne lui donnait pas plus de huit ou neuf ans. Vêtu d'un uniforme semblable à celui du jeune homme qui les avait précédemment attaqués, il avait une chevelure bleue qui partait en deux longues nattes dans son dos. Ses deux yeux marron regardaient les six personnes qui lui étaient inconnues, l'air heureux. Les trois Shinigamis et leurs amis ne purent ignorer la forme étrange que le « gosse » avait sur le front, comme s'il avait un troisième œil, fait vraiment très étrange.

Alors qu'il le dévisageait du regard, Ichigo comprit que c'était cet exorciste qu'ils devaient rencontrer.

L'exorciste en question s'approcha, louchant un peu sur Orihime. Puis, il détacha ses yeux de la jeune fille – ou plus particulièrement de la poitrine de la rousse – pour regarder les autres.

-Bonjour ! fit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis Timothy Hearst et je suis venu vous chercher.

Ichigo nota l'accent dans la voix de l'enfant.

Un grognement sur le côté les fit sursauter et ils virent le japonais, toujours inconnu, qui les regardait avec mécontentement.

-On doit y aller, informa-t-il seulement mais même sa phrase semblait emplie de poison.

Le jeune Kurosaki fronça plus que d'habitude ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment la colère du jeune homme. Etait-il toujours comme ça ?

-Ah oui, et lui c'est Kanda, informa l'enfant en désignant rapidement le japonais de la main. Maintenant, suivez-nous les amis !

Ledit « Kanda » tourna les talons, ne les attendant pas. Timothy leur fit de grands gestes, les invitant à les suivre. Les six compagnons n'attendirent pas un instant et se mirent à suivre les deux exorcistes.

Ces derniers étaient rapides et Ichigo et ses amis ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il faisait nuit noire et Kanda marchait tellement vite qu'Ichigo eut l'impression que ce dernier désirait les perdre sur leur chemin. Souvent, Timothy tournait son visage vers eux, s'assurant qu'il ne les perdait pas. L'enfant exorciste souriait beaucoup mais la plupart de ses sourires étaient mesquins et il arrivait souvent qu'il se tourne rien que pour loucher sur la poitrine d'Inoue tout en riant doucement. Ce gosse avait l'air vraiment immature et un poil pervers pour son âge. Au contraire, Kanda marchait droit devant lui sans prêter aucune attention aux autres, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux… ce qui était sans doute le cas d'ailleurs.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à ce qui semblait être le Quartier Général des exorcistes.

Le lieu était très éloigné des populations environnantes, si bien que si Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida et Chad avaient voulu trouver le bâtiment seuls, ils n'y seraient sans doute jamais arrivés. Pourtant, le bâtiment était très haut mais se trouvait près d'une falaise.

Il semblait être une grande tour noire qui touchait presque les nuages et, la nuit qui les entourait leur donnait des frissons. S'ils ne savaient pas qu'il s'agissait du lieu de vie des exorcistes, ils auraient certainement pensé qu'ils se trouvaient face à la maison du diable. C'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle il n'y avait aucun village dans les environs et que personne ne devait s'aventurer jusqu'à cet endroit.

Ils s'avancèrent près d'une grotte et s'y engouffrèrent. A l'intérieur, il y avait des barques avec d'autres personnes qui, elles, ne portaient pas d'uniformes d'exorcistes. Ils montèrent tous dans deux barques et partirent en route.

Les lieux étaient très humides et Rukia se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'ils empruntaient ce chemin pour entrer dans la bâtisse. Une manière de se protéger ? Sans doute.

Là encore, ils mirent dix bonnes minutes si ce n'est plus pour arriver à destination. Ils descendirent des barques et ils suivirent encore Kanda et Timothy. Ce dernier s'était considérablement rapproché d'Orihime et lui faisait la discussion, ignorant superbement les autres. Inoue ne savait apparemment pas où se mettre, lançant discrètement des coups d'œil à ses amis qui ne faisaient rien pour éloigner le jeune garçon.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle éclairée.

Tout cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient vu de l'extérieur. Aussi bien que l'endroit leur avait paru effrayant, il leur semblait à présent accueillant malgré le peu de personne qu'il y avait. Certains devaient sans doute dormir à cette heure-ci.

Le groupe pensaient qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés mais ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas. Les deux exorcistes continuaient à avancer et ils les suivirent jusqu'à arriver enfin à un bureau, du moins ce qui semblait en être un. Le sol était recouvert de toutes sortes de papiers, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir quelle était la couleur du carrelage, si bien sûr il s'agissait de carrelage. Sur le bureau qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce, un homme brun était allongé et semblait dormir, une tasse rose avec un petit lapin dessus devant lui.

Un homme blond qui se trouvait dans la pièce haussa un sourcil en les voyant arriver. Puis, il poussa un profond soupir et se fraya un chemin parmi les feuilles par terre pour s'approcher de l'homme assoupi sur le bureau. Le blond saisit l'homme par ses épaules et le secoua en l'appelant « Grand Intendant ». Mais le « maître » des lieux ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller. Alors, l'homme blond s'approcha un peu plus et dit assez fort pour que toutes les personnes présentes entendent :

-Grand Intendant, Lenalee va se marier.

Ichigo et ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de se demander qui était ce ou cette Lenalee que l'homme qui était quelques instants plus tôt endormi sauta sur ses pieds en criant et pleurant « MA LENALEEEEEE ! ».

En tout, il fallut attendre de longues minutes avant que l'homme blond ne réussisse à calmer son supérieur qui s'était déjà préparé pour aller chercher sa « pauvre Lenalee ».

Lorsqu'il fut enfin calme, le Grand Intendant invita les nouvelles personnes à approcher et Kanda partit sans demander son reste. Seul Timothy restait, toujours en train de flirter avec Orihime.

-Bonjour, je suis Komui Lee, se présenta l'homme qui s'était convenablement assis face à son bureau.

Ichigo se présenta, suivis de ses amis. L'homme en face d'eux les observait chacun avec un petit sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

-Bien, fit-il lorsque les présentations furent finies. Votre ami, un certain Urahara, m'a en effet contacté. Nous avons effectivement certains problèmes ici avec des créatures que vous nommez « Hollows » tout comme vous en avez avec nos Akumas…

Ichigo hocha la tête en un signe affirmatif alors que ses amis en firent de même.

-De notre côté, continua l'homme, j'ai envoyé des exorcistes dans votre monde afin de régler votre problème avec les Akumas. Les noms de ces exorcistes sont Froi Tiedoll, Chaoji Han et Klaud Nine. Peut-être que vous les rencontrerez un jour… Mais pour l'heure, je pense qu'il serait bien de dormir. Lavi va vous montrer où vous allez passer la nuit.

Un jeune homme qu'aucun des six nouveaux venus n'avait remarqué s'avança.

-Hey ! Moi c'est Lavi, enchanté !

Le jeune Kurosaki sursauta et se retrouva face à un garçon aussi roux que lui et qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Ichigo.

Ses amis se présentèrent à leur tour tandis qu'Ichigo observait le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Son œil droit était camouflé sous un cache-œil et son œil gauche couleur émeraude les regardait d'un sérieux presque froid, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec le sourire amical qu'il affichait.

Uryû Ishida, de son côté, regardait tour à tour Ichigo et Lavi, les sourcils froncés alors qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Personne ne remarqua son regard inquiet.

* * *

_RAR :_

_Mina :__ Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic de plus en plus intéressante et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Lottie :__ Ne t'en fais pas si tu ne connais pas -Man, je ferai en sorte que les lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas ce manga découvrent ce monde en même temps que nos Shinigamis préférés. J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! En tous cas, merci !_

_Baka Lendie :__ Lavi…ou le mec que beaucoup de filles aiment x) Je l'adore (pas autant que Kanda) mais il est trop choux avec ses « Striiiikeee ! ». Ah…je l'aime beaucoup notre petit roux. J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite et je te remercie !_


End file.
